Catherine
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Vincent is seen Above and is shot. This doesn't help Father's already high disapproval of Catherine :: Set in Season 1


**Beauty and the Beast (1987)**

 **A little idea based on the beginning stages of Father's view of Catherine.**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

"Vincent!"

He grimaced as her hands put pressure on the gunshot wound. He had never felt more foolish; the sun had still been out. Someone had seen him. She had seen it happen.

He didn't dare to look at her. He couldn't bear seeing the hurt and fear in her eyes - much of which he already felt.

"It's alright." Her voice was soft and comforting, a stark contrast to the worry she felt inside.

He tried half-heartedly shrugging her away for he couldn't be weak in her presence. "Catherine," he said lowly, his voice strained with pain.

"We have to get you to Father," she continued.

He felt his energy beginning to falter - blood loss. He winced as he struggled to his feet, the weight of her hand still pressed to his shoulder. "I can return on my own," he dared in saying.

A twinge of sudden hurt shocked his core and he instantly regretted his words. He chanced looking at her.

Her eyes were hard and stubborn. "Vincent, I am not leaving you. I'm not letting you return alone. Please, you've lost so much blood, there isn't any time to argue."

With great effort and great pain on Vincent's part, they managed to make it to the basement unseen. He leaned heavily on the wall as she opened the passageway. His breath was slowing and his face had gone pale.

Catherine returned to his side, her hand still staunching the blood flow. He shrugged her off and jumped down into the tunnel, his knees nearly buckling.

"Vincent!" she gasped, jumping down after him.

"I'm fine, Catherine," he growled, shrugging away from her. He started down the path to the tunnels.

* * *

Father's eyes held a disapproving look - as he always had when Catherine was involved - when both stumbled into the room. He didn't have time to scold Catherine and Vincent for their foolishness when he caught sight of the dark stain of blood along Vincent's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, steering Vincent to a chair.

Catherine reluctantly released her grip on him and watched Father tend to his half-conscious form. "He was seen."

The older man let out a tense sigh and shook his head. "What was he he doing out in daylight in the first place? He knows the risks. _You_ know the risks." He cleaned the wound and continued to mutter under his breath.

"It wasn't Catherine's fault, Father," Vincent tried.

Catherine took comfort at hearing his voice and stepped toward him, cautiously though. She reached out and ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't help but feel pained as he remained still and tense just like Father - still she allowed her fingers to caress him, thankful he didn't push her away.

Father stayed concentrated on the task before him and did not look up or even acknowledge that Catherine had moved or that Vincent had spoken.

Vincent grimaced and pulled back as the bullet was removed. He was very aware of Catherine behind him and he tried his best not to startle her. "Father-" he managed in a tight voice.

The man let out another but this time exasperated sigh. "Where were you?"

"Up on the balcony," he replied in a quiet voice like a child about to be scolded would.

"So, someone at another building saw you," Father grumbled. He raised his gaze and glared at Catherine.

Vincent felt the pang of her heart and the stop of her fingers. Before he could stop himself, he let out a low growl and that had Father stepping away. He cleared his throat. "It wasn't Catherine's fault," he repeated, this time with more force.

Father had the decency to bit his tongue. Instead, he simply shook his head and exhaled through his nostrils. Soon, he was finished bandaging Vincent's arm. He patted the other on the back.

Vincent stood and looked at Catherine. He silently nodded for her to leave the room. His eyes followed her form as she left. He tried with all his might to look at Father and apologize for his abrupt behavior. "Father, it was not Catherine's fault. I should not have been up on that balcony-"

"I know of your true feelings, Vincent. You look at me - the way I look at you. With such detest and judgment."

His mouth parted as if he couldn't believe the other's words.

"I am an old mad who cannot and will not come to terms with someone from Above knowing our secret, knowing you." Father shook his head in disbelief and disappointment. "She could use you given the right chance-"

"She wouldn't," he argued.

Father turned to glare at him. "And how would you know? Hm? Because you two share a bond? Because you know it isn't in her soul?"

Vincent's eyes darkened. "Father-"

"I don't trust her, Vincent. This recent incident just further proves my point that she should not know of us." He let out a harsh and grim chuckle and folded his arms, giving Vincent a hard look. "She should not have even met you to begin with."

"She would have died had I not done what I did!" Vincent growled.

Father's mouth was in a firm line. "Those Above do not need our help! They're too selfish to care of how precious life is. Not a day goes by do I condemn what you have done."

Vincent's temper grew shorter. "Time and time again you reject her." He tried to make Father see his side. "She has proven herself numerous times-"

"And she has nearly gotten us exposed those same numerous times," Father reminded him tersely.

"Give her a chance. I have asked you this several times. Give her a chance. She'll prove you wrong, Father. I have faith in her," he kept trying.

Father let out a frustrated breath. He turned to Vincent. A disapproving look still on his face, only this one was pained. "You always seek the humanity out in people, Vincent. The kindness. The qualities you were shown growing up. The qualities you wish that those Above have." He shook his head. "You didn't know at the time that she'd accept us, accept you. She could have told Above and-"

"But she didn't. Father, that is the past. We are now in the present. And she has shown me loyalty, beyond anything I could have imagined or ever hoped for." Vincent took a step towards Father. "Please, give her a chance. Each time she arrives here, I can feel her sensing your disapproval. It pains her. It pains me. Please, Father."

The older man pursed his lips and his eye twitched.

Vincent gazed levelly at him then continued reluctantly. "You are right. I do stand here looking at you with such detest and judgment. I am not a fool." He stepped back a little, still watching him. "Those Above. All you see is their hatred towards those Below. You cannot see past the flaws that their society has, those flaws that they learn, that are passed down from generation to generation. It is not their fault for how they act, and we shouldn't blame them so."

He gave a sigh as Father did not budge. "I know I shouldn't have been out so early at dusk, but it wasn't her fault, Father. It was mine. I acted carelessly. I was convinced no one would see. And I was wrong. You mustn't blame her."

Father looked like he wanted to protest more but he held his tongue. He merely shook his head in disappointment once again. "I trust you, Vincent, but the same cannot be said about her."

It was Vincent's turn to want to argue.

"But as I grew used to placing my trust in a handful of people Above, I shall grow used to her being at your side," Father managed though he more griped than agreed.

The blonde let out a relieved and thankful sigh. "Thank you, Father. I am grateful."

Father grumbled as he folded his arms. He pursed his lips again. "Go to her, then. What are you still doing here with me?"

He still disagreed with Catherine knowing of those Below, but the way Vincent's eyes lit up at being dismissed to go to her had him relenting a bit. Just a bit.


End file.
